The Uash and the Fygast
DEAD The Uash in a Nutshell ''' '''Pre-War, During the War, and Post-War The Uash were once a thriving race on the planet Kalara. They were just about ready to unlock the secrets of space travel until a horrid nuclear war began. They were at the height of their civilization with a fake veil of world peace settled over them. The Uash lead comfortable and luxurious life with poverty nearly non-existent. Then on October 8th, 2502, the Scared Elder of the Northern Union and his family her savagely murdered. No Uash ever learned who caused the deaths but the blame fell on the Democracy of the Fygast, an enemy of the NU 80 years in the past. After three months of world war, a nuclear missile exploded in the capital of the NU. Again, no one knows who fired the missile but the carnage that followed was irreversible and devastating. An estimated 132 nuclear missiles were fired in the following month. After the last missile detonated all was quite. It seemed that the Uash had destroyed themselves. Then on February 10th, a week after the final blast, the Uash came out of hiding to a completely foreign life. However, the Uash endured. The only country to survive the war was the Federation of the East and in the following year many clans and fiefdoms rose. Within a decade, Kalara was redivided into states. In another decade, the Unified Organizations of Kalara was founded. By this time only five major states stood. The five are the Northern Clan, The Fygast, the Federation of the East, the Kalara Union, and the Free Peoples of Kalara. The Fygast in a Nutshell Pre-war, During the War, and Post-war The Fygast are not of the Uash race. The Fygast are in fact any entirely different race all to gather. The Fygast and the Uash grew and developed on separate sides of Kalara. While the Uash rose in climates that ranged from icy mountains to lush forests, the Fygast grew in the mountains or the marshes, swamps, and bogs that surround the small and rare pockets of mountains. Surprisingly, the Fygast were at the same technological level as the Uash when they were discovered. The Uash were extremely surprised to discover a race of the same intellectual level. However, fear quickly spread throughout the Uash. This fear lead to The Federation of the East and a now dead government called Tythum to attack and invade the Democracy of the Fygast. Fortunately for the Fygast, nearly all of there territory was hard to traverse swamps, marshes, and bogs. Due to Uash vehicles being designed for more solid ground, the Uash could only fight with light armored amphibious IFVs, infantry, and aircraft. This instantly gave the Fygast a major advantage and ultimately lead to their victory after 7 years of conflict. 30 years after the Contact War, the Fygast and all the Uash states ,besides Tythum, joined in alliance. Tythum was still bitter about their humiliating defeat during the Contact War. Due to these bitter feelings, many Fygast and Uash believe it was a Tythum assassin that caused the nuclear holocaust on Kalara. The Fygast fought valiantly during the nuclear war. The government never abandoning it's citizen's needs until it collapsed shortly after the war ended. The Dyflak Commission From the ashes of the Democracy of the Fygast rose the Dyflak Commission. The Dyflak Commission started with an old general who survived the war and 2 battalions of Fygast Shock Troops and a division of Occupation Forces. The DC started peacefully at first. They posed as "helping hands" and they rounded survivors up and brought them to one of 2 massive camps to live in. It was mandatory that males signed up with the Occupation Forces or Shock Troops. Females had the choice to stay out or join in. After 2 years of peaceful round up, the DC began to encounter groups that wouldn't join. They encounter many raider groups also. They even came across another military group like themselves. The Dyflak Command's peaceful demeanor broke when 3 Shock Troops were killed when they tired to round a family up for transport. The day after the event 200 Shock Troopers set out to forcefully round up people who didnt cooperate. The group that killed the troops were hanged in a market places they frequented. 78 people were killed during the rounds ups, only 7 being Shock Troops. More than 160 Occupational Soldiers were deployed to hold vital places left by people that were rounded up. About 145 were successfully moved to a camp or prison area within a 30 mile range. Seeing the success of the action, Dyflak Command issued more and more of these actions. The actions kept being ordered till the death of the general 4 years later. A year after the death, the Dyflak Commission reorganized into it's current form, The Fygast. Unified Organizations of Kalara Purpose The purpose of the UOK is to represent the five major states of Kalara. Despite the UOK's existence, there is still an estimated 98 million Uash surviving in neutral territory or land unregulated by state military or law enforcement. Members and a Short Description The Northern Clan - Leading state of the UOK; Tribal but largest state on Kalara; Lead by the Committee of Elders; most isolated due to geographical features. The Fygast - Militaristic; Oligarchy; Isolationist; Largest military on Kalara; Not the same race as the Uash The Federation of the East - Socialist Oligarchy; Last standing pre-war government; Strongest military on Kalara; High civil rights and moderate political freedoms. The Union of Kalara; Democratic Socialist; Peace-loving; Most democratic state on Kalara; Richest state of Kalara The Free Peoples of Kalara; coalition of tribes and groups of people not represented by the other four; not exactly a country.